


BetweenTale AU

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (i haven't decided.), Perhaps..., perhaps not., romantic stuffs?, there has yet to be a genocide run, this will eventually include other aus, when i say eventually i mean eventually, where the hell is gaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said you need to kill everyone to sell your soul to Chara?  When you RESET, who said you go back in time?  And who said the void wasn't in the game itself?  And can a fanfiction be serious and a comedy at the same time?  Let's find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Just started... I'll update whenever possible.

Sans smiled softly. Papyrus held his hand, tears dotting his eye sockets. 

Undyne, now slow and aching, hunched over the edge of the bed, watching worriedly. Alphys, walker in hand, hovered over him, gaze flickering nervously over to the monitor. Toriel stood next to him. She hadn't aged a day, but the pain of losing another friend made her look millennia older. 

Sans knew his weak, brittle bones wouldn't stay together much longer. Just a few more minutes until he finally turned to dust. 

Papyrus sniffled. “I-I DON’T WANT TO LOSE YOU, SANS.”  
“it's okay, paps. 93 is quite a long time for a skeleton to live, tibia honest,” Sans replied. Papyrus didn't chastise him, but laughed weakly. 

He’d had a good life. He and Paps ran a spaghetti business, Undyne joined the police force, Alphys worked as a mechanic, and Toriel lived her dream of being a schoolteacher. Frisk’s fight for monster rights made their lives harder, but they pushed through. And after a life free and on the surface, Sans would die surrounded by his best friends. What else could he wish for? 

“alphys. thank you for keeping me alive this long.”  
Alphys gripped Undyne’s hand, tears in her eyes.  
“and undyne. you are the best mentor Papyrus could ever have.”  
Undyne gripped Alphys’s paw, knuckles turning white.  
“toriel. your puns are so baaaad, they’re goat.”  
Toriel was so sad she couldn't even snicker at the horrible excuse for a pun.

“papyrus.” 

Sans’s breathing became laboured. Not much time left. “i-i love you so much, b-bro.” Papyrus kneeled next to Sans, holding his brother's hand as if it could stop him from dying. 

“just k-know that I will never l-leave you.” 

Papyrus grip tightened. 

“no matter h-how hard it rains, n-no matter how high the waves r-rise,”

Papyrus fell onto Sans. He couldn't leave. Not yet. 

“no m-matter how long the n-night lasts,”

Papyrus broke down, sobbing into Sans’s sheets. 

“i-i will always be there.” 

The heart monitor beeper its last warning. Sans sighed. 

“p-papyrus… i love you.” 

Papyrus sobbed, “I-I LOVE YOU TOO, SANS.” 

Once he died, this would be it. No more resets. The cycle would finally come to an end. As Sans took his last breaths, he noticed someone in the corner. A grey-haired figure hunched over two black rectangles. 

Frisk. 

Their hand was a mere inch away from the right one. Sans gasped, “no!” Frisky’s hand brushed the white, pixelated letters. Though Sans couldn't read the words, the phrase seemed much longer than RESET. 

The world faded to white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, I feel kinda evil after taking away Sans's almost happy ending. And those goat puns really are horrible. I'm kinda embarrassed... but they're supposed to be baaaaaad. Hehe... I will update this whenever I can.


	2. In Which There is a Socknado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a socknado. (I'm sorry if this is stupid, but this is my first fanfiction.)

Sans eye sockets opened blearily. A random sock whacked him upside the head. Half-awake, he sat up. It was surprisingly easy, and he didn't hear their normal aching creak. It took him another sock to the skull to realise that a socknado was storming across his bed. Shaking off the rest of his sleepiness, he wracked his brain for the last time he'd seen a socknado. Snowdin. Wait. SNOWDIN?!?

Sans hurled out of bed and to the window. Outside, monsters milled around in the snow, dark forests in the distance. No humans in sight. Shit. Shit shit shit shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitSHIT. Snowdin. Sans fainted.

Papyrus stirred the spaghetti, trying to keep the stiff noodles from sticking together. He sighed as he poured out the water into the 10-foot tall sink and took the smoking marinara sauce off the stove. After separating the noodles into two plates and pouring the slightly burnt sauce, Papyrus garnished them with a drizzle of syrup. It was breakfast, after all. He heard a soft thump from upstairs. Sans typically wakes up screaming, not falling. That can't be good. 

“SANS?” Papyrus called. 

He didn't hear a response. Papyrus sprinted up the stairs and barged into Sans’s room. A couple of socks whacked his cranium, and one got stuck in his eye socket. Seriously? A socknado? Papyrus flung the offending sock across the room. The sock landed across Sans’s cranium. Sans was sprawled across the floor, passed out. Interesting choice of beds.

Papyrus kneeled next to Sans and gently shook him awake. Sans’s eyes blinked open. Sans glimpsed Papyrus’s youthful skull, free of cracks and blemishes. That was when he remembered.

Snowdin. 

Sans slowly stood up, staring past Papyrus. Shaking, Sans muttered, “they broke their promise. the dirty little cheater broke their promise.” Papyrus, thoroughly confused, waved a bony hand in front of Sans’s eye sockets. Seeing no change, Papyrus grabbed a sock of the floor and whacked him across the skull with it. Sans fell out of his trance. He stopped muttering, but his eye socket still glowed a dim blue.

“p-papyrus?” he asked. 

Papyrus grumbled, “YES, LAZYBONES?!? WHY WERE YOU PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR AND NOT EATING BREAKFAST WITH I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS?!” 

Sans tried to whip up a lie. He stuttered, “u-um… too much k-ketchup?” Papyrus sighed. Not again. He slung Sans over his shoulder and tromped across the room. 

Avoiding the dratted socknado, of course. It was really starting to get annoying. 

Papyrus proclaimed, “NO GRILLBY’S FOR A WEEK!” “eye eye, captain,” Sans grumbled. He really needed some ketchup right now.

Papyrus dumped Sans on the sofa and plopped a plate of cold spaghetti in his lap. It had been too long since Sans had eaten Papyrus’s famed spaghetti, and those had been some of the worst days of his life. He quickly devoured a bite, and almost spit it back out again. Sans had forgotten that Papyrus’s spaghetti in Snowdin’s flavour was… Indescribable. He quickly swallowed the spaghetti, a grimace crossing his features. Luckily, Papyrus was looking away.

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed from upstairs. Papyrus jumped to his feet. During his moment of distraction, Sans shoved his spaghetti under the couch cushion. Papyrus rocketed up the stairs. Sans replaced the cushion back to its spot on the sofa, then looked up when a sock landed on his head. Suddenly, Papyrus let out a high-pitched scream. 

“THE SOCKNADO!” 

Shit. There was a reason Sans kept his bedroom locked.

The socknado, with Papyrus in tow, careened off the balcony and straight onto Sans. 

Crap. 

Sans was scooped up into a whirlwind of scarf, socks, bones, socks, spaghetti, socks, floof, socks, and socks. Oh, did he mention socks? As the Skelebros whirled around in its smelly, cottony grasp, the socknado zigzagged around the room, picking up red stained couch cushions, pet rocks, and various bones. Finally, the socknado careened over to the door and flung Sans and Papyrus into a heap of snow. It whirled on the front steps for a second, then flew back into the house, slamming the door behind it.

Sans slowly pulled his skull out from the lump of snow. Grumbling, he extracted a week-old sock from his ribcage. Next to him, Papyrus shook the snow off his battle body. A few monsters had gathered to gawk at Sans and Papyrus’s interesting predicament. 

Papyrus stood up angrily and valiantly announced, “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL STOP THE SOCKNADO FROM DESTROYING SNOWDIN!” He stormed up the front steps, but before he could reach the door handle, the socknado flung the door open and catapulted the annoying dog into Papyrus’s skull. He careened away from the house and flopped into a snow poff. 

Sans smiled. There wasn't a better time to make a few puns. “i doubt the socknado will be accepting defeet that easily,” he began. 

Papyrus, already angered by being bested by socks, fumed. Sadly, it’s hard to look intimidating with a heap of snow and the annoying dog on your head.

“i don’t mean to be knitpicking, but you ought to toe the line.” 

Papyrus tossed the annoying dog off his head. The snow on his cranium started to absorb some of the dog residue. A small crowd of monsters began to form. 

“argyle surely take care of himself.” 

Papyrus had enough. He yelled, “STOP MAKING PUNS!! THIS IS NOT A TIME TO BE JOKING AROUND!!!” 

As if on cue, a sock fluttered down and landed gently on Papyrus’s head. 

Before Papyrus could retaliate, Sans.replied, “i know the situation is pretty darn stinky, but you don’t need to be such a heel.” 

Victory. 

Out of the corner of Sans’s eye socket, he saw the socknado come flying through the front door. He tackled Papyrus, saving him from the socknado’s wrath. The socknado spun, greedily sucking up more and more snow until it was a huge column of whiteness. Suddenly, it exploded, showering all in a thin layer of pinkish snow and socks. All lay still. Sans chuckled at the insanity of it all. “that’s all, folks!” He brushed some snow off his jacket, picked up the couch cushion and headed inside. Papyrus just stared, dumbfounded. “are you coming?” Sans asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's longer! Yayyy! So, uhm, I'll probably be randomly cycling between death and socknadoes. I'm trying to keep this non-boring as possible! I hope this isn't a waste of your time. I will try and update soon. Ish.


End file.
